elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Fujitec XIOR
Fujitec XIOR is the current machine room less elevator series made by Fujitec and only sold in Japan. It was launched in 2008.Fujitec Annual Report 2008 Overview The XIOR elevator series is a machine room less elevator equipped with safety features (see section below) and LED glass clotch ceiling lightings. In this model, the car station inside the car features LCD floor indicators and round white buttons with tactile and orange illumination. The door open button is green to avoid confusion with the door close button. There are also bigger black square buttons which are flat and made of glass. Outside the elevator there is usually an LED dot matrix indicator, though LCD ones are often found in some elevators as an option. In addition, there are usually two side wall car stations for the wheelchair inside the car with one of them having an LED dot matrix display. Standard XIOR elevator consists of three types; R Type for residential, P Type for passenger and B Type for bed/hospital. Initially, XIOR was produced as a standard passenger elevator type, but due to wide range of needs, it was expanded to include a custom/order-made type. Typically, a standard type one has a maximum capacity of 1000 kilograms and 15 persons, while the custom type one can carry up to 2000 kilograms and 30 persons. Both types can run up to 105 meters per minute. In addition, the XIOR elevator can functions as a freight or even a freight-passenger elevator. In 2011, Fujitec announced that it has added specifications aimed for welfare facilities such as hospitals and elderly homes under the "Package for Welfare Facilities" to the XIOR elevators. These includes increased elevator car size so that two conventional wheelchairs or even a stretcher can be fitted at one time, as well as pre-registration of car calls via lobby panel outside the elevator.Fujitec Annual Report 2011 Safety features *'Triple door sensors' located around the elevator door and the outside LCD indicator to enchance passenger's safety. *A door reopen sensor angled to detect obstructions outside the elevator door, which does not require one to block to the conventional door sensors. *'Inner "Door entraptment device"', when the sensors above the inner doors detects something, the doors will not open until the obstruction is removed. If the door is in the process of opening,the door will stop opening and remain at the position until the obstruction is cleared. *'Door edge sensors' prevents a string or cord from being caught by the closing doors. This feature can also be added to the triple door sensors as an option. Specs *Gearless MRL traction *VVVF control *One or multiple car operation *Capacities: **450, 600, 750, 900 and 1000 kilograms for standard type **1150, 1300, 1500, 1600, 1750, 1800 and 2000 kilograms for custom-made type *Unknown maximum number of floors, but some elevators can serve up to 12 floors *Fujitec's Pet Mode available as am option for residential buildings Notable installations in Japan *Akiba Tolim, Akihabara, Tokyo (2010) *UNIQLO Ginza, Tokyo *Atre Vie Otsuka, Tokyo *Tokyu Plaza Ginza, Tokyo (2015-2016) *Central Square Life, Oshiage, Tokyo (2014) *Richmond Premier Hotel Oshiage, Tokyo (2014) *Dormy Inn Hotel Hirosaki, Aomori *Dormy Inn Hotel Gifuekimae, Gifu *JR Takaoka Station, Toyama *Mabashi Station, Chiba *La Vista Hotel Hakodate, Hokkaido Gallery Fujitec XIOR Akiba Tolim 1.JPG|A set of two Fujitec XIOR elevators in Akiba Tolim, Akihabara, Tokyo, Japan. Fujitec XIOR Akiba Tolim 2.JPG|Hall station of Fujitec XIOR elevators in Tokyo, Japan. Fujitec XIOR Akiba Tolim 3.JPG|The inside of a Fujitec XIOR elevator in Tokyo, Japan. Fujitec XIOR Akiba Tolim 4.JPG|Full view of a typical Fujitec XIOR car station in Tokyo, Japan. Fujitec XIOR Akiba Tolim 5.JPG|LCD floor indicator in a Fujitec XIOR elevator in Tokyo, Japan. Videos External links *Fujitec XIOR (Japanese) Category:Elevator models Category:Machine room less elevator models Category:Fujitec elevator models